This proposal seeks matching funds to upgrade and renovate the Research Animal Facility (RAF) At the Children's Research Institute (CRI). Urgency for undertaking this renovation project at the present time stems from the recent recruitment of new faculty (Mark Batshaw, MD, Vittorio Gallo, PhD, Eric Hoffman, PhD, Joanne Natale, MD, Ye, PhD) and the development of new research initiatives in molecular genetics, gene therapy, and neuroscience. This has substantially expanded research activities within CRI and increased the requirement for animal use. This requests also seeks to upgrade the Research Animal Facility to satisfy/correct the deficiencies noted by Children's Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) to improve safety and environmental conditions (deteriorating surfaces, inadequate illumination and air circulation, and antiquated equipment). This will be accomplished by three specific aims: (1) resurfacing and improvement in air exchange, (2) create additional rodent housing, and (3) update Research Animal Facility equipment. We anticipate that approximately 980 new cages and approximately 3500 rodents will be accommodated by this updating and renovation project. Ten (1) investigators will utilize the modernized facility, which will result from the funding of this proposal undertaking a total of 32 active projects with $4.8 million (direct costs) of external research support. With this grant the Research Animal Facility will be able to accommodate the increased need for animal use resulting from the current expansion of our research facility, as well as the projected near term further development of the CRI.